Each year, millions of hand-held outdoor power tools are operated in close proximity to other workers, motorists, and pedestrians.
Outdoor maintenance is often performed in a variety of conditions including during the day, evening, outside construction sites, in tight spaces near cars and pedestrians, or in other areas that are not well-lit. In these conditions, pedestrians or cars approaching or passing by will have difficulty seeing the operator.
Compounding the problem of visibility of the operator is the fact that the handheld devices reduce visibility in the area where they are used by emitting exhaust or stirring up dust. This combination of multiple dangerous conditions makes many outdoor maintenance jobs unsafe.
What is needed is a safety lighting system for use with maintenance equipment.